


SAY THE DAMNED NAME

by motomultii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Everyone has a soft spot for Jun, Fluff, Group chat, Hansol is barely active and only comes on when drama starts, Jeonghan starts all the drama, Jihoon hates everyone, Jun just wants everyone to get along, Minghao wants to sleep, Multi, Theres gonna be angst because I love me some angst, the others are usually the target for Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motomultii/pseuds/motomultii
Summary: This is a non-idol life chat fic about 12 idiots who don’t get along and one other idiot trying to bring them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow. Would you look at that. Alex writing another group chat fic? More likely than you’d think.

Here’s what you need to know before the actual chat part of this fic starts:  
They all met in high school  
-96 liners were juniors  
-95 liners were seniors  
-97 liners were sophomores  
-Seungkwan, Dino and Hansol were freshman

They didn’t really like each other, but hung out anyways. Now, they’re all broke ass, moody (except for jun because he’s honestly the only one who has control of his temper) college students. There’s no one in particular that any of them are close with. They don’t go to one specific person to vent, they just rant in the group chat. But honestly, all hating each other aside, they care deeply about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This chapter was just to give you a heads up on what’s going on in this universe, and honestly I don’t know when I’ll update. I hope it’ll be soon! Follow me on my twitter @lovejunsol !!


	2. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra things I forgot to specify!!!  
> They don’t all go to the same college, but they live with each other.  
> Living situations!  
> House 1: Jeonghan, Hansol and Jisoo  
> House 2: BooSeokSoon  
> House 3: Junhui (he lives alone)  
> House 4: Minghao and Mingyu  
> House 5: Jihoon and Wonwoo  
> House 6: Seungcheol and Chan
> 
> uwu: Junhui  
> HaoHao: Minghao  
> pup: mingyu  
> papacheol: Seungcheol  
> bitchass: Jeonghan  
> angel: Jisoo  
> hamster: Soonyoung  
> woozer: Jihoon  
> bookworm: Wonwoo  
> bbyboy: Chan  
> honey: Hansol  
> sunshine: Seokmin  
> booboothefool: Seungkwan

—8:00PM—  
Seokmin has logged on!  
Seokmin: does anyone have the homework for chemistry

Minghao has logged on!  
Minghao: seokmin

Seokmin: yes

Minghao: you realize we all go to different colleges right

Seokmin: oh  
Seokmin: right  
Seokmin: nvm then

Minghao: yeah right you woke me up there’s no ‘nvm then’

Seokmin: damn someone’s on their period

Minghao has logged off!

Seokmin: asshole

Junhui has logged on!

Junhui: Hey seok  
Junhui: how r u doing this fine night?

Seokmin has logged off!

Junhui: oh.  
Junhui: you guys rlly are no fun  
Junhui: I HAVE A GREAT IDEA

Junhui has changed Soonyoung, Seokmin, and 11 other’s usernames!

uwu: there.  
uwu: do y’all hate me or smth  
uwu: because im always the one who starts conversations.  
uwu: eye see how it is.  
uwu has logged off!

—11:00AM—  
bitchass, booboothefool, and 8 others have logged on!

booboothefool: im sorry Junnie :(( i had a whole ass paper to write last night that i left off until the last minute

bitchass: not surprised

booboothefool: stfu bitchass

bitchass: yes, about the name jun,  
bitchass: y.

bookworm: i mean  
bookworm: i think it’s self explanatory

bitchass: dont recall asking u

HaoHao: i despise this nickname  
HaoHao: but since it was made by jun i refuse to change it

hamster: sigh i only love jun can y’all leave im tryin to talk to him alone

pup: he’s not even online you dumbass

bitchass: @honey wake up you walnut me and Jisoo have breakfast ready in the kitchen  
bitchass: I’ll feed ur food to Seokmin if u don’t wake up

sunshine: COMIN OVER NOW STAY ASLEEP HANSOL

honey has logged on!  
honey: PLS NO IM AWAKE

uwu has logged on!

hamster: JUN!  
hamster: MY BBY BOY!!

bbyboy: im right here

hamster: ew no one was talking to you  
hamster: HOW DID U SLEEP MY PRECIOUS PRINCE

uwu: first of all that was cheesy as hell  
uwu: and I didn’t sleep last night

woozer: you better get ur ass in bed then

uwu: :(( don’t curse at me Jihoon

woozer: I’ll come all the way to ur damn house and force u back in bed if I have to

angel: no need  
angel: I just called his college to tell his professor he’s not coming in today

uwu: ?!?!  
uwu: WHAT THE FUCK JISOO

angel: it’s not like I haven’t done it before.  
angel: that one time you guys all got hammered that one night and I was the only sober one I had to call all of your guys’ professors to explain why u couldn’t come in  
angel: and you should appreciate it because I spent a total of 7 hours making phone calls

sunshine: <3

angel: nope

sunshine: :(

HaoHao: Jisoo is the only hyung that deserves rights

booboothefool: JUSTICE FOR THE DONGSAENGS!

honey: RISE UP !

bbyboy: HELL YEAH

HaoHao: correction

HaoHao: Jisoo is the only human that deserves rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes,,, this is a mess, lemme tell you that. Who knows when I’m gonna ever update this and if anyone is even gonna like it but oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This chapter was just to give you a heads up on what’s going on in this universe, and honestly I don’t know when I’ll update. I hope it’ll be soon! Follow me on my twitter @lovejunsol !!


End file.
